


巴奇的性感約會

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Chinese Translation, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Netflix and Chill, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roomates, annoying friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 不諳社交的巴奇・巴恩斯老是在尷尬的狀況下遇到他那個性感的帥哥新鄰居，不過他運氣好，最後受邀到對方家裡吃晚餐。亦即巴奇並不曉得自己正在跟人約會。





	巴奇的性感約會

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bucky's Hot Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782178) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



巴奇第一次遇到新鄰居的時候，他那一天很衰。

對巴奇而言，這也不足為奇。一天很衰這件事。他當時已經遲到了，手上又有一堆東西，同時一邊在電話裡對克林特嚷嚷，一邊設法走出公寓建築的大門。

然後有人替他開門，巴奇於是振作起來，走了出去。

那個人金髮、壯碩，給了他一個友善的微笑，在巴奇出門後走進公寓建築。

巴奇頓一頓。「呃，克林特。」他對手機低聲說道。「我剛剛好像讓一個陌生人進來這棟公寓。」

「他長什麼樣子？」克林特問。巴奇在一個窗戶前徘徊，想要看個仔細。

金髮男走到信箱區域，看來他有鑰匙，因為他打開了其中一信箱。

「喔，謝天謝地。」巴奇嘆道。「他應該是最近剛搬進來。」

然後金髮男發現巴奇正在看他，被逮到的巴奇睜大眼睛。

「靠。」他喃喃低語，快速閃到一旁，離開對方的視線，繼續處理自己的事。

巴奇第二次真正見到那個新鄰居的時候，他正在對街的小商店。

他被指定為買點心的室友，因為克林特太懶了，娜塔莎也是。

而且天氣很冷，巴奇於是把自己裹得很溫暖，還戴上手套。他猜想自己挑了東西可以抱著，應該不需要購物籃。

每一次。

每一次只要去小商店，巴奇都覺得自己不需要購物籃，然後每一次他總是抱著堆得高高的東西，小心翼翼地走去收銀台。

這次也是。巴奇抱著快要滿出來的零食走去排隊。就在他快要到那個小輸送帶的時候，他感覺什麼東西快要鬆手了。

「靠。」他小聲地說。幾包薯片以非常戲劇化的方式從他的手中掉落在地上。

可是有人從地上幫他把薯片撿起來遞給他。巴奇抬頭看見新鄰居的笑臉，他從對方手中接過薯片，自己的臉上是羞赧的笑容。

「謝謝。」他說道。「我，呃。這些不全是我的。」

金髮男的笑容非常好看。金頭髮的人通常不是巴奇的菜，可是這個人看起來就像是散發著陽光。

「不客氣。嘿，我們好像是鄰居。」金髮男說著，排在巴奇身後，手裡只有一罐醃黃瓜。

巴奇討厭醃黃瓜。

他打起精神，答道：「是喔？」

「嗯。你和娜塔莎住一起，對不對？」

「嗯。」

「我就住在走廊底。」金髮男高興地說。「我是史蒂夫。」

「巴奇。」

「另外一個人是詹姆斯嗎？」

巴奇呼了一口氣。「不是，那是克林特，她的男朋友。我是詹姆斯，巴奇是小名。」

史蒂夫對他微笑。「了解。」

他們跟著排隊的人走，巴奇從自己的口袋裡拿出一個購物袋。

「至少你有帶購物袋。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇對自己哈哈大笑。「是啊，也是因為娜塔莎提醒我的。」

「負責買零食齁？」

「沒錯。」東西在結帳，巴奇走到收銀台的另一邊。「我抽到短籤。」

付了錢，把如山的零食裝袋後，巴奇發現自己在一旁等著史蒂夫。對方付了醃黃瓜的錢，對收銀員禮貌微笑。

「我討厭醃黃瓜。」巴奇脫口而出。

一手拿著罐子和收據的史蒂夫露出驚訝的表情，隨即放聲大笑。

他的笑聲很好聽。

「你打算晚餐只吃醃黃瓜嗎？」巴奇問道。

「其實，我是想吃漢堡。」史蒂夫說道，兩人一起離開小商店。「漢堡不可以少了醃黃瓜。」

「可以。」巴奇答道。「絕對可以。」

史蒂夫又笑了出來，他們過馬路往他們的公寓走去。

「那你們呢？」史蒂夫問。「你們晚餐就只吃零食？」

「我們已經吃過披薩了。」巴奇告訴他。他們走進大樓，把門關上，隔離刺骨寒風。「而且我惡搞小娜和克林特的偉大計劃是讓他們吃辣味墨西哥玉米片，把他們的口氣弄得辣辣的，也許他們就不會一直親熱，影響我看電影。」

如巴奇所願，史蒂夫大聲笑了出來。

「喔，我的天。電燈泡齁？」

「嗯，差不多是這樣。」巴奇聳聳肩。「其實也沒什麼問題，直到很有問題。我偶爾也想看電影的時候沒有嘖嘖嘖的環繞音響，你懂嗎？」

史蒂夫哼了一聲，盡量不要笑出來。「嘿，如果真的很糟，你可以過來我這打發時間。我住在 5C。而且，我有手工漢堡喔。」

「手工漢堡？」

由於兩人要去同一層樓，他們一起走上樓。

「嗯，是我自己親手做的。」

「但可以選擇要不要放醃黃瓜？」

「不放醃黃瓜，我保證。」史蒂夫給他一個溫暖的笑容，眼角的皺褶揚起。

他看起來是個好人，巴奇感覺一股暗戀之情正在醞釀。

這可不好，因為巴奇的暗戀從未成功過。就他所觀察，史蒂夫是直男。

可是，有個新朋友總是好的。尤其如果那表示他可以逃離每天晚上被迫觀看自己的室友在沙發上親熱的狀況。

 

****

 

「娜塔莎！」巴奇一步入公寓便叫道，隨手把門關上。「娜塔莎？」

「她在洗澡。」在沙發上看雜誌的克林特說。

巴奇走過去，側頭看了看雜誌封面。「你為什麼在看《美麗佳人》？」

「是小娜的。」克林特抬起頭，賊賊地咧嘴笑。「裡頭有些很讚的內容，還有嘿咻的建議！靠，我如果早幾年知道，會省下我多少功夫啊。」

巴奇舉起一隻手。「停，我不想知道更多。」他把一袋子的零食從沙發後面抬起，放在克林特的大腿上。「幫個忙，把玉米片準備好。」

「玉米片！」克林特朗聲說道，把雜誌扔到一旁，將零時抱在胸前。「立馬來。」

「別忘了準備一盤沒有青辣椒的。」巴奇提醒他。

「好，你這平淡無趣的傢伙。」克林特答道，從沙發上爬了起來。

巴奇噘嘴。「我才⋯⋯不是那種人。」

「你就打安全牌啊。」克林特告訴他，大步向廚房走去。

「我沒有。」

「誒，你有。」

「就因為我不喜歡青辣椒！」巴奇抗議道。

「呃，不是喔，不只是那樣。」克林特大笑。「你做的每一件事，安全牌先生，從來不冒險一搏。」

巴奇雙手叉腰。「你懂什麼，巴頓。我一直在保守秘密，可是既然你這麼八卦，我等一下要出去。我有個性感約會！」

克林特停下手邊的事，驚訝地看過來。巴奇已經後悔自己的大嘴巴。

「喔，真的？跟誰？」

巴奇還懂得要保留細節。「不關你的事。」他說道，走回自己的臥室。

他準備在裡頭躲一躲，想想該如何是好。巴奇關上房門，哀嘆一聲，把自己往床上甩。

「我才不是平淡無趣。」他仰望天花板喃喃自語。「我要證明給他們看。」

 

****

 

他們端了盛著墨西哥玉米片的盤子（巴奇的沒有青辣椒）在沙發上集合，準備看電影。娜塔莎此時已經知道巴奇有個「性感約會」，連珠砲似的問題接二連三。

巴奇把玉米片往自己的嘴巴塞，避開回答問題。「不關你的事。」他咕噥道，嘴巴裡都是玉米片。「請在妳拷問之前讓我好好約會，拜託。」

「好啦。」她放他一馬，眼睛翻到天花板。「我們只是替你感到很興奮嘛！」

「我比較像是，有點感興趣。」克林特說。「我覺得不至於到興奮的程度⋯⋯暫時不是！」

「克林特，你只對披薩感到興奮。」巴奇反駁。

「這倒是。」

「還有我。」娜塔莎說道，轉頭吻了吻克林特的臉頰。

「這也是！」

巴奇對他們做鬼臉。

說真的，跟一對還在蜜月期的情侶住在一起，他不曉得自己的還能忍多久。

他試著看電影，小娜和克林特在旁邊甜言蜜語，開始接吻。

辣辣口氣計劃失敗了。

巴奇整理空盤子作為暫時逃離的理由，還替他們三人倒了汽水。

他又繼續試著看電影，可是快樂情侶連續二十分鐘嘖嘖嘖的親熱聲，巴奇終於受夠了。

「哇，時間差不多了！」他從沙發上站起來，宣佈道。「我要為性感約會準備一下！」

小娜和克林特還在互相吸臉，但克林特伸出一隻手，給他比了個大拇指。

巴奇嘆了一口氣，回到自己的房間。

他放眼看了看凌亂無序的衣物，有的掛載架上，有的扔在椅子上，他在想自己該穿什麼。

要隨性又好看，但最好乾淨，上面沒有玉米片的碎屑。

巴奇先換好衣服，然後到浴室去刷牙。他從鏡子裡把自己檢查一遍，覺得滿意了才去找鞋子穿。

他經過客廳的時候，小娜和克林特從沙發後面探頭。

「你就穿那樣出去？」小娜狐疑地說。

「我以為你說是個性感約會？」克林特問道。巴奇驚訝地對他們眨眼睛。

「幹嘛？」他答道。「這有什麼不好？」

「你根本沒用心嘛。」克林特說，小娜點頭表示贊同。「《美麗佳人》說——」

「齁！」巴奇呻吟了一聲。「你跟《美麗佳人》說我不管啦，反正這只是很隨性的約會。」

「你明明說是性感約會！」克林特靠在沙發上，手臂交疊。

「是啊！」巴奇滿臉通紅，證明了這一點。「他是很性感！但很隨性啊，我們又不是要去麗思卡爾頓！」

「喔。」克林特坐了下來。「你不打算整理一下頭髮嗎？臉不刮一下？」

「我喜歡我的鬍渣。」巴奇很保護性地用手撫過自己的下巴。「而且我的頭髮有什麼問題？」

「根本是個鳥窩。」小娜說著，用手示意。「過來坐好，讓我來。」

「喔，我的天。」巴奇不滿地說。

跟兩個美髮設計師住在一起有時候真的很討厭。

但他想讓史蒂夫留下好印象，管他約會是真是假，他於是乖乖聽從。他走過去，在娜塔莎前面的地板坐了下來。她不曉得從哪兒弄來的長尾梳，開始整理巴奇的頭髮。

克林特充當副駕駛，想要指導她怎麼做，直到小娜威脅用長尾梳捅他，他才罷手。

「好了。」過了幾分鐘，小娜宣佈道。「好多了。你去看一下。」

巴奇把自己從地板上拖起來，走到浴室去。他站在鏡子前，一時間也看不出有什麼差異，但左右兩邊仔細端詳後，他總結相較於「我沒有梳子」，自己的頭髮的確看起來比較像是「我花了一些時間搞這個」。

巴奇聳聳肩，回到外頭去。「我可以走了嗎？」他拿起自己的外套和鑰匙，問道。

克林特向他揮了揮一條白色餐巾，假裝拭掉一滴眼淚。「我們的寶貝兒子！要去約會了！」

小娜對巴奇微笑。「你看起來很棒！去把對方迷倒。」

「我盡量。」巴奇小聲地說，向他們揮手道別。

他關上住處的門，趁機做了個深呼吸。

他現在真得去史蒂夫的家了。

 

****

 

巴奇敲了敲 5C 的門，站在那裡試著放鬆自己肩膀，以便看起來更⋯⋯輕鬆一些。

他覺得好緊繃。

巴奇屏住呼吸等待⋯⋯又等待。就在他準備躡手躡腳走開，假裝自己並沒有敲門之際，他聽見腳步聲走向大門。

不能回頭了。

門一打開，史蒂夫笑容燦爛地看著他。「巴奇！你來了。」

「嘿。」巴奇答道，希望自己的聲音聽起來並沒有自己的心情那樣尷尬。「你確定我不會打擾？」

「不會。」史蒂夫往旁邊站，示意他進門。「我才剛開始烤漢堡肉，所以你來得正好。」

「喔。太好了。」

史蒂夫帶著他走進公寓裡，美食的香氣充斥巴奇的鼻子，他閉上眼睛，發出幸福的嘆息。

「聞起來好香。」

史蒂夫愉快地微笑，示意巴奇跟他一起到廚房的中島去。「要不要幫我準備漢堡麵包和沙拉？」

「好啊。」

中島的檯面上滿滿的都是食物的新鮮食材，巴奇於是捲起袖子，開始幫忙。上面還有各式起司、沾醬和沙拉。

史蒂夫把起司和醬料加在正在烤的漢堡肉上，又放進去繼續烤，巴奇則在拌一碗沙拉。

「你對什麼食物過敏嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「幸好沒有。」巴奇說道。「說真的，我吃什麼都行。」

「太好了。」史蒂夫看來很滿意。「這些漢堡肉沒有麩質。漢堡麵包也是。」

「喔？」巴奇看了看那些柔軟的白色漢堡麵包。他大概也不會注意到，尤其那些漢堡肉聞起來好香，吃起來一定很棒。

「健康第一，對吧？」巴奇說。

「我是私人教練。」史蒂夫說道，將漢堡肉取出來，端到櫃台，把它們放在麵包上。「但今天是偷懶日。」

「這樣啊。」巴奇說著，把沙拉裝在盤子裡。「也是，偷懶日。誰不喜歡呢？」

巴奇天天都是偷懶日。

「你有加入什麼健身房嗎？」史蒂夫問道，在其中一張凳子上坐了下來。

巴奇跟著照做，拿起堆得滿滿的漢堡。「嗯。」他有意拖延，等史蒂夫咬下第一口。「目前沒有。怎麼，你想賣課程給我嗎？」

史蒂夫開始哈哈大笑，而且嘴巴閉上，努力不讓手上的漢堡掉下來。他吞下嘴裡的食物，答道：「沒有，只是好奇而已。我沒在隔兩條街的那家健身房見過你。我大部份時候都在那裡工作。」

「喔，是這樣啊。」巴奇咬了一口自己的漢堡，閉上眼睛，微微呻吟。「喔，我的天。」他呢喃道，接著又咬了一口。「嗯嗯。」

「好吃嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「好好吃。偷懶日真好。」

吃完超好吃的漢堡之後，巴奇協助史蒂夫整理廚房，閒聊食物和史蒂夫不幸的過敏清單。

史蒂夫連啤酒都是無麩質的，他還給了巴奇一瓶。

兩人拿著啤酒來到史蒂夫的沙發，後者把 Netflix 打開。

「我真的喝不出差別。」巴奇試驗性喝了一口，說道。

「是啊，還蠻好喝的。」史蒂夫說道。「我偶爾才會喝一、兩瓶啤酒。不然我早上會起不來。」

「工作時間很早？」巴奇猜測。

「通常是四點。」

「早上？」巴奇驚呼。「喔，我的天，史蒂夫。」

「總得先完成自己的健身運動，再去教第一組客戶。」史蒂夫輕鬆地說。「先去公園，再去健身房。」

「你這樣讓我覺得自己真是有夠懶。」巴奇取笑道。

「你的工作是什麼？」

「我大部分時候搞電腦。」巴奇說道。「所以都坐在辦公桌前面，吃一堆零食，然後每次有人弄壞自己的電腦要我修理的時候，對他們的愚蠢翻白眼。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，是捧腹大笑那種。「聽起來很像我跟電腦的關係。嘿，坐在辦公桌前還是可以運動的。」

「啊，是的。人資部那個討人厭的傢伙曾經拿了一張紙過來。」巴奇說道。「我好像用那張紙墊咖啡，最後丟進垃圾桶。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「也許你什麼時候可以在上班前跟我一起晨跑？」

「謝謝你的邀請，史蒂夫。」巴奇大笑著說。「但我不是早起的人，最好不要讓其他人在早上看見我，對他們比較好。」

史蒂夫又一次哈哈大笑。

他有很棒的笑聲。巴奇微笑，對史蒂夫似乎很喜歡他的陪伴感到得意。

「那，你要看什麼？」他問道。Netflix 的首頁還晾在那裡，史蒂夫還沒挑片。

「我無所謂。」史蒂夫說道，將遙控器遞給巴奇。「讓你挑？」

「哇喔。」巴奇接過遙控器，崇敬地握在手裡。「我在自己家都拿不到遙控器。這簡直是無上光榮。」

史蒂夫咧嘴笑。「你們家是誰掌管 Netflix ？」

「這個嘛，在客廳裡，克林特得當調停人，負責選片，否則我和娜塔莎會為了看什麼吵起來。」

「聽起來好激烈。」說著，史蒂夫在沙發上坐好，啤酒擱在腿上。「我今晚要看什麼影集呢？」

一抹緩慢的微笑在巴奇的臉上漾開。「趣味性的恐怖片，你覺得怎樣？」

「我都沒問題。」史蒂夫說道。「可是我如果做噩夢，我會怪你。」

巴奇掃過節目單，選了《薩賓娜的顫慄冒險》（The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina）。

「你有宗教信仰嗎？」他在按播放鍵之前問道。

「我們家是天主教。」史蒂夫說。「但我並不算虔誠。」

「啊。」巴奇按下第一集的播放鍵。「這一部你要嘛很愛，要嘛恨死了。」

「酷。」

他們連看三集，史蒂夫愛死了。

巴奇已經看過全季，所以他可以稍微放鬆，欣賞史蒂夫第一次觀看的樣子。

「真的很有意思。」史蒂夫說道。「我很喜歡這些演員。那個，安布羅斯是家中的同性戀表兄嗎，還是⋯⋯？」

巴奇微笑。「他是泛性戀。」

「酷。」史蒂夫說著，補上一個靦腆的笑容。「我是雙性戀。」

巴奇的笑容更加燦爛。「我也是。」

「是喔？太好了。」史蒂夫報以一個微笑，兩人就這樣彼此相視而笑，直到史蒂夫終於害羞地撇過頭，拿起遙控器。「呃，你還想再看嗎？還是你快遲到了？」

「呃，我沒要去哪裡。」巴奇說。

「沒有嗎？」

「沒。上學日。」他開玩笑道。「明天還要上班。」

「這樣啊。」

「你以為我要出門？」巴奇問。

「這個嘛，你整理過頭髮⋯⋯」史蒂夫示意道。

「喔。」巴奇這下臉頰紅得發燙。「沒，我沒有。」他謊稱。

「可是看起不一樣。」史蒂夫說。

哎，這件事看來沒那麼容易解決，巴奇心想。

「嗯，但不是我弄的。」他解釋道。「是小娜。」

「喔？為什麼？」

巴奇清了清喉嚨，想想該扯什麼謊。「練習？」

「我以為她是資深設計師？」史蒂夫說。

「什麼？」巴奇訝異地脫口而出。「你怎麼——」

史蒂夫指了指自己的頭髮：造型完美，經過挑染的金色短髮。「我的頭髮是她弄的。」

「喔。」

「我跟她就是這樣認識的。」

「喔。」

「也是她跟我說這間公寓要出租的。我是因此搬來這裡的。」

「喔。」

史蒂夫大笑。「你一直說『喔』，好像，很糟嗎？」

「不，我只是⋯⋯」巴奇也大笑。「我只是很驚訝。」

「所以，娜塔莎為什麼要幫你弄頭髮？」史蒂夫問道。「之前看起來很好啊。」

「謝謝你。」巴奇把雙手舉向空中。「他們兩個都跟我說看起來很糟糕。」

史蒂夫咬著自己的嘴唇，努力抑制笑容。「他們經常這樣嗎？」

「不，只是⋯⋯」巴奇蹙眉。「看來我還是從實招來。我如今知道你認識小娜，她最後還是會發現的。」

「發現什麼？」

「那個⋯⋯我可能跟他們之間可能有點過節。」巴奇解釋道。「克林特說我平淡無趣，然後我們吵了起來。我說我才不是無趣，而且我今晚有個性感約會。所以他們才欺負我沒整理頭髮。」

「這樣啊。」史蒂夫饒有興味地笑道。「那，問題到底是什麼？」

巴奇吐了一口氣。「這個嘛，如果小娜發現我撒謊，她會告訴克林特，然後他們兩個會取笑我。所以，如果她問起，你就跟他說你沒見過我，好嗎？」

「你為什麼不告訴他們實情呢？」

「什麼？不，史蒂夫，你不知道他們的個性。」

「不是！」史蒂夫朗聲大笑。「我的意思是，就跟他們說你的性感約會進行得很順利。」

「可是我沒有⋯⋯」史蒂夫向他靠近，巴奇話語漸弱。

「喔。」他說道。史蒂夫的手臂繞過沙發椅背，輕輕地搭在巴奇的肩膀上。  
「這樣可以嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭。「可以。嗯，可以，這樣很棒。」

史蒂夫向他微笑，把遙控器指向螢幕。「你可以在恐怖的部分抱住我。」

巴奇自動把自己貼得更近。「好！」

 

****

 

「十塊錢！」克林特說道，掏出一張鈔票，用力往茶几拍下去。

娜塔莎僅是微微抬起一道眉毛。

「好啦，二十！」克林特又放下一張十元鈔。

小娜檢視自己的指甲。

克林特翻了個白眼，往口袋裡掏得更深，卻只找到一塊錢、一張披薩券和一個紫色的吉他彈片。

「呦，我一直在找這個。」他對自己說。

「你又不彈吉他。」小娜說道，將克林特所有的錢撿起來，收進自己的口袋裡。

「誒誒。」克林特說道。「他都還沒回來！妳也不知道這場打賭是不是妳贏了。」

「相信我，克林特。」她得意地說。「我贏了。他有個性感約會。」

克林特噗嗤大笑。「我要看見了才會相信。」

果不其然，才晚上九點，就聽見巴奇的鑰匙開門的聲音。

克林特和小娜互相交換笑容，兩人同時從沙發上轉過頭，以便觀察巴奇走進來。

巴奇看來有些心不在焉，沈浸在自己的思緒中，直到克林特叫了出來：「小巴！這麼快就回來？」

巴奇嚇了一跳。「天啊，克林特，不要那樣嚇我。」

小娜用手肘蹭克林特，吸引他的注意，然後在巴奇走過來客廳的時候示意他的頭髮。

克林特蹙眉，又仔細看了看巴奇的頭髮。

被弄亂了。

克林特的嘴巴張得大大的，責備地指著巴奇。「你剛剛都在親熱！」

「什麼？」巴奇瞪回去的表情如此詫異，克林特和小娜同時哈哈大笑。

「你跟什麼人親熱了！」克林特說道。「還是跑進了公園的樹籬？到底是哪一個？」

「我，呃⋯⋯」巴奇紅了臉。「我沒有跑進公園的⋯⋯」

「喔，我的天！」克林特驚呼。「你有約會，我輸掉二十塊！」

巴奇皺眉。「什麼？」

「沒事。」小娜說道，用手肘戳克林特，力道足以讓他悶哼一聲。「他打橋牌輸給我。你要玩一局嗎？」

「不了，謝謝。」巴奇說道。「我想早點上床休息。」

克林特對此大笑。「喔，是喔！然後跟你的性感約會互傳簡訊嗎？」

「呃。」巴奇微笑道，又紅了臉。「也許。」

「好好玩！」小娜揮揮手，巴奇道了晚安，回到自己的房裡。

克林特瞇著眼睛看自己的女朋友。「嘿。妳是不是知道什麼我不知道的事？」

娜塔莎神祕一笑。「我知道的事情肯定比你多。你對一般知識的了解真是少得可怕。」

「不是啦。」克林特大笑。「我指的是巴奇的約會。」

她還在微笑，卻只是說：「也許。」

克林特正要辯駁，小娜口袋裡的手機開始震動。她把他推開，以便拿出手機，開始傳簡訊。

「是誰——」

「安靜。」她命令道。「我正在回我的好朋友史蒂夫的訊息。」

克林特做了個鬼臉，又對自己的嘆息。他從自己的口袋裡掏出手機檢查，卻沒人傳簡訊給他。他又找到那張披薩券，很保護地捧在手裡。

「你永遠都不會出賣我。」他對披薩券說。「禮券是永遠的。」

閃電般迅速傳簡訊的娜塔莎短暫瞄了他一眼。「克林特，你有沒有檢查上面的日期？」

「啥？我當然有。」克林特答道，隨即檢查禮券上小字。

截止日期是一個月前。

「啊喔，禮券，不。」


End file.
